Alucard (Lords of Shadow)
Alucard, previously known as Trevor Belmont, is a protagonist of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate. His quest begins 25 years after the events of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. He is the son of Gabriel Belmont and the father of Simon Belmont. As he discovered what happened to his father and knowing his own fate, Trevor decides to begin his journey to Dracula's castle in order to destroy the vampire lord. During his quest, Trevor is turned into a vampire himself and given the name Alucard. He also appears in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, playing an important role. He returns as a playable character in the DLC Revelations. Appearance and Personality As Trevor Trevor resembles his father. He has long dark hair and similar facial features as well. Trevor is garbed regally, he wears a flowing green cloak and heavy steel armor, and carries the Combat Cross and can utilize Light and Shadow Magic. He also uses unique sub-weapons like the Electric Bomb and the Boomerang. Much like his son, he is a driven individual, however, due to his upbringing as an elite warrior for the brotherhood, he brings that temperament in line with a precise discipline befitting a hunter of dark beings. Meticulous in his fighting style and second only to his father in skill, he has a problem restraining his own dark temper, as evidenced when he had struck the Lost Soul for telling him what he clearly didn't wish to hear, but restraining himself enough to settle for simply silencing the Soul by shattering its face, thereby silencing it, much to the chagrin of his son Simon, many years down the road. Trevor is so driven that he openly defies fate and anything to do with fate, opposing his father, as he later discovers, who embraced his fate, even at great personal cost. He is also shown to be capable of making use of items in the field, mastering the use of the shuriken and discerning how to use the Toy Maker's batteries in order to create deadly electric bombs. This, coupled with his natural use of light and shadow magic along with his surgical understanding of monsters and evil beings as evidenced by various QTE's, make him one of the "greatest brotherhood warriors to have ever lived" as his later incarnation Alucard would remark. As Alucard As Alucard his personality changes drastically, and it becomes clear that while still the same man, he is truly a pale shadow of his former self. Now resigned to his own fate, having become the thing he hates most, his determination to change fate is instead replaced with a severe depression as he wanders throughout the castle, now only desiring to finish his original quest in the interest of revenge. His voice also changes considerably as a result of the wound to his solar plexus and subsequent 30 years of starvation and vampiric slumber. His facial features also change drastically, instead of a chiseled face his features are now softer and thinner. Instead of the precision and discipline of his former incarnation, Alucard is now more savage and predatory, having also suffered from severe amnesia he only remembers what the Mirror of Fate showed him, and recalls little else. As such he encounters enemies that remember him, yet he cannot remember them. This also affects his combat skills, having long since forgotten a full half of his fighting style and having to come to terms with his newer, darker powers. Upon meeting with Simon he soon becomes desperate to prevent his son from suffering his fate, yet due to the shame of being a vampire he cannot bring himself to tell his son who he truly is. His anger at his father has only doubled, yet his determination to not harm his son when Dracula uses him against him becomes clear when he absorbs the mist that Dracula uses to control him. It is entirely safe to say that Alucard might as well be a very different person from Trevor entirely due in part to the partial amnesia and the hatred that drives him to pursue his father and finish him once and for all. It should also be noted that for some reason, Alucard's clothes were changed, as Trevor's old set can be found in the room that housed his combat cross. This could merely be a continuity touch up on the developer's part. In Lords of Shadow 2 Alucard undergoes another dramatic change in personality: rather than staying the angry young man turned Vampire he was in Mirror of Fate, he has calmed considerably and has decided to rid the world of the evil that corrupted him and his father. To this end he developed a manipulative streak exceeding that of even Satan and a level of patience spanning a millennium: he devised a plan to draw out Satan, the so called prince of lies, and Zobek, a masterful manipulator in his own right, that would span centuries, patiently joining the latter's ranks to further manipulate him, and finally convincing his father to join his plans with the reward, of all things, of death. The reason he does not resemble his past self even though he is a vampire like his father is because Alucard's refusal to feed on humans, unlike his father, who retains his former human apperance though feeding on humans. Story Early Life Trevor Belmont is the son of Gabriel and Marie Belmont. He was conceived in the year 1046, just before one of Gabriel’s many long sojourns on behalf of the Brotherhood of Light and its fight against evil. Pan and the elders of the Brotherhood believed Gabriel to be the chosen one who would one day ultimately defeat the Lords of Shadow and redeem mankind, but they also foresaw dark omens ahead. The world would be saved, although a heavy price would be exacted on all. Pan believed that there was a possibility Gabriel himself might fall into darkness. More importantly, he saw terrible visions, portents leading to a dreadful fate for Marie and her newly born child. He therefore persuaded Marie to keep her child a secret from his father until Gabriel’s quest was done, and in this single act he saved the child from certain death. Marie, however, was not so fortunate. Oblivious to his fate, Trevor was raised by the Brotherhood to be a warrior like his father before him, and the secret of his birth and his lineage was kept from him until manhood. He proved to be a skilled warrior, and had inherited his father’s deep mastery of combat. During this time he met and married Sypha and in 1067 they have a child named Simon. Events of Mirror of Fate (1073) The elders saw in Trevor the final hope for redemption, a way to strike a blow against the dark forces now inhabiting the old Bernhard Castle, an evil of their own making. Therefore, Trevor was informed of his true lineage, the fate of his mother, and the true identity of her murderer, his own father; and so he sets off to the castle to seek revenge. Trevor seeks to clear the stain upon his family name, to seek justice for his mother, and to face his father in single combat. However, like his father before him, events will conspire against him and fate has one more hand to play. After making his way to Dracula, Trevor engages him in battle. Though the confrontation appears to lean in Trevor's favour, ultimately the dust settles to reveal the vampire has impaled Trevor with his own Combat Cross. Before dying, Trevor sees the real circumstances that lead to the corruption of his father in the Mirror of Fate and, faced with this new information, states that he pities Dracula and reveals to him that he is his son. The Mirror of Fate proceeds to depict the truth that was hidden from Dracula the entire time. Shocked and remorseful of his own actions, Dracula panics and desperately attempts to revive Trevor by feeding him some of his own corrupted blood. With the effort seemingly futile, he then proceeds to bury him. Since he never learned his son's real name, the coffin is engraved with the name Alucard. Events of Mirror of Fate (1101) Alucard eventually awoke thirty years later and after painfully realizing he had been turned into a creature of the night himself, he resolved to confront his father once again and finish the quest he had started. On his journey, he encountered his own son, Simon, now a skilled warrior in his own right, but did not reveal his identity. Alucard and Simon battled Dracula and managed to slay the vampire, who disappeared in a red light. Alucard remarked that this was not the way a vampire dies, hinting that Dracula was not destroyed. He forced his son to give up the mirror fragment he carried, which was a piece of the Mirror of Fate, saying that Simon would be manipulated as long as he possessed it. Due to the horror of what he had become, Alucard did not reveal his true identity to his son and they went their separate ways as Dracula's castle crumbled. Just before the castle started crumbling, he picked up the stake that stabbed Carmilla and broke off from the Combat Cross. Events of Lords of Shadow 2 After the latest devastating defeat of the Brotherhood of Light at Dracula's hands, Alucard returns to his father having hatched a plan to rid the world of evil once and for all: he has forged the stake he collected from the old throne room into the sword Crissaegrim. While it can not kill his vampire father, Alucard intends to use it to pierce his heart putting him into a deep slumber and making the world at large think he is dead. During this time Satan, thinking it is safe to return to Earth, will have his Acolytes prepare for his return by plunging the world into chaos. Knowing that he doesn't stand a chance against Satan, Zobek would try to find Dracula and revive him. Dracula's powers and memories would be broken by centuries of lethargy and Zobek would not learn of their plan until it is too late for him. On the eve of Satan's return, Alucard would revive Dracula, and when Satan is trapped on Earth they would strike, killing Zobek, Satan and finally Dracula himself and grant him the eternal peace he yearns for. Dracula agrees with the plan and Alucard hides his body deep inside the castle where no one will find him. In the meantime Alucard kills Zobek's lieutenant and takes his place using the enchanted armor to hide his identity from Zobek. In the modern era Alucard continues with the second phase of the plan to revive his father and leave him for Zobek to discover later. In the meantime during his father's travels through his own mind/soul/castle, Alucard poses as himself as a child encouraging his father to reclaim his weapons and powers from the possessed inhabitants of the castle as well as reassemble the Mirror of Fate. All of this for the purpose of pushing Dracula towards his throne room where the memories of the plan are being kept and becoming strong enough to defeat Satan, his Acolytes and Zobek. Together with his fully restored father they put the final phase of the plan into motion. First they allow Satan to be summoned by his only surviving Acolyte while Dracula kills Zobek, then they track the Acolyte back to where Dracula first awoke in the modern era. Unfortunately the final phase of the plan has a few hitches: for starters Satan summons a massive leviathan to annihilate Earth that the vampires ultimately have to destroy. Second, Satan possesses Alucard's body, forcing his father to fight him and ending with Dracula landing on top of his possessed son in a meteoric drop back to Earth. Luckily Dracula forces Satan out of his son's body and kills him with the Vampire Killer. Afterwards the two seem to go on to live together having decided to forego with killing themselves. Powers & Abilities Trevor Trevor is able to double jump and fights much like his father. He is also able to use Light and Shadow magic.http://www.revogamers.net/articulos/bajamos-al-infierno-castlevania-mirror-of-fate-1032/3.html He can use subweapons found in the castle as well. He was one of the greatest warriors the Brotherhood of Light had ever seen. *'Athletecism '- As one of the Brotherhod of Light's greatest warriors, Trevor is very athletic. His most notable example of this is that he is the only Belmont seen capable of performing a double jump without the aid of a relic or supernatural power. *'Light Magic' - Just like his father, Trevor is well versed in using Light magic to heal his wounds in combat. *'Shadow Magic' - Trevor can use Shadow magic to increase the damage of his combat cross. *'Adaptability' - Besides his skill in combat, Trevor proves to to be very resourceful in terms of adapting to new weapons and equipment. An example of this is when he uses the Toy Maker's electric batteries as a form of makeshift grenade. Alucard As Alucard, he possesses the typical powers of a vampire but, other than gold eyes and white hair, he seems to retain a vaguely humanoid appearance despite being recently turned, as usually only elder vampires are able to regain their human forms. However it is mentioned that upon becoming a vampire, Gabriel set about creating a more pure breed of vampiric creatures that combined the beauty and human forms of elder vampires with the bestial instincts and savagery of Carmilla's breed. As such, Alucard retains a much more human form despite being a relatively 'young' vampire. As Alucard, Trevor is shown to have retained his prowess in combat. In the Revelations DLC, Alucard is shown to be able to use the Glaciem and Igneas powers to enhance the Crissaegrim. *'Vampirism' - Alucard's vampirism gives him additional abilities. One example is that he no longer needs to breathe, allowing him to remain underwater indefinitely. By drinking the blood of supernatural creatures, he gains some of their powers. *'Superhuman Strength' - Alucard possesses superior strength. *'Superhuman Speed' - Alucard is faster than humans. *'Bat Form' - Alucard can transform into a bat and fly. He can also summon bats and send them at his foe. *'Mist Form' - Alucard can vaporize his body. This form allows him to phase through enemies, regaining some health in the process. *'Wolf Form' - Alucard can transform into a bipedal white wolf. This form is slightly stronger than normal, allowing Alucard to open special doors. Since this form is unlike a regular wolf animal form, it can be assumed that his is Alucard's version of a True Form. *'Enhanced Climbing' - Alucard can navigate sheer surfaces with the Shadow Claws. *'Swordsmanship' - After abandoning the use of his whip, Alucard developed his skill in the use of a sword. Having a century to develop his technique, Alucard is seen to be very deadly with his newly chosen weapon during his time as Zobek's liutenant, killing Satan's demons effortlessly with the Masasume. Revelations DLC *'Spectral Wolf' - Summons a wolf to explore the castle. Alucard is vulnerable during the activation. *'Timeless Vision' - Allows Alucard to make objects go back in time. *'Crissaegrim Magic' **'Glaciem magic' - Enchant Alucard's blade to steal the life from foes. Similar to the Void Sword. **'Igneas magic' - Enchant Alucard's blade to break the defense of his enemies. Similar to the Chaos Claws. Weapons Trevor Alucard Trivia Trevor *The reason for Trevor's birth being hidden from Gabriel is an instance of retconning on the part of Mercurysteam. The team did not know if they would be given the opportunity to continue the story and so included the epilogue of Lords of Shadow and made no reference to the Belmonts as a way of wrapping it up. *Trevor knows how to double-jump (even without wings like Alucard, or special shoulders like Gabriel) and wall-jump without dark claws. However, Alucard needs to get the Dark Wings and Claws before he can use these abilities. This might be due to the fact that his long sleep made him forget the abilities he had as Trevor or he simply lacked the tools to do so properly (his wall scaling was done with the honed end of the combat cross). *Trevor's apparel emphasizes his mirror nature to his father: Trevor wears green while Gabriel wore red. Alucard *Alucard's Mist and Wolf form are essentially variations on the Light and Shadow magic he wielded as Trevor, only with additional functions. **Interesting enough, the Mist form will not work on the Daemon Lord Resurrected, with the reason probably being that electricity being the negating factor (any form of water is a electricity conductor). However, during the final, close combat phase of the fight this does not appear to be the case, and is the only way to avoid being forced into the electrical currents at either end of the area. *In the original canon, Alucard formed his moniker himself to show his opposition to his father. However, in Mirror of Fate, Gabriel turns Trevor in his last moment and seals him in a coffin embedded with his new name without any input from Trevor. It is therefore currently unknown what Gabriel, as Dracula, intended to have this name signify. It is possible, however, that Dracula chose the name for what Trevor had said about them being opposites shortly before being turned. Another possible reason is that, not knowing his name, he took inspiration from discovering his son's identity through the mirror, and reversed his own new name so that his son would not go nameless to him. It should also be noted that Dracula only refers to himself as "Dracul" (the "dragon"), whereas "Dracula" means "son of the dragon". *While Alucard's Wolf Form in Symphony of the Night was only particularly useful for entering through low spaces, in Mirror of Fate it gives him greater combat prowess. The original resembled that of a regular wolf, while this one seems to give him the powers of a full-on werewolf. *It can most likely be assumed that Alucard retains a rather human appearance instead of a bat-beast like form due to Gabriel already having mastered turning people into a different, more evolved breed of vampire. It also should be noted that nothing in the Lords of Shadow lore claims that a vampire can turn those it bites - rather, they have to drink the vampire's blood to be turned. Likewise, the thirty years sealed away in the coffin could have allowed for such an acclimation, giving Alucard's body plenty of time to adapt to his vampiric state. *a parallel that the Lords of Shadow Alucard can draw with his classic counterpart is that both grow to become masterful manipulators. The original Alucard disguised himself as Genya Arikaido in order to fulfill his objective and guide Soma Cruz away from the path of the dark lord, and Lords of Shadows' Alucard devised a 900 year old plan to draw Satan and Zobek to Dracula where he could deal with them both, thereby granting him his long desired vengeance and abating his fury at the world and sparing it from his wrath. Miscellaneous *Trevor/Alucard is the only member of the Belmont family who is not seen riding a horse. *As the Lieutenant Alucard uses a sword which greatly resembles the Crissaegrim; the Masamune. In Symphony of the Night, this is another powerful sword that Alucard can use. **It is also the use of this long sword which can give a clue to his identity while disguised as the Lieutenant. *While posing as the Lieutenant Alucard offers to to aid Dracula in finding a cure for the demonic plague. Dracula rebuffs his offer, saying "he does not need a dog". This is ironic because the spirit of Trevor Belmont appears as a white wolf when summoned by his father (the wolf form may be a slight evolution of Alucard's wolf form in Mirror of Fate, as in that time he appeared as a white lycan and when summoned by the medallion, he looks like an actual wolf). *Trevor and Alucard are voiced by Richard Madden, an actor who plays Robb Stark in the TV series Game of Thrones. A dead Brotherhood Knight in Dracula's castle is called Eddard S., which is a reference to a Game of Thrones character, Eddard Stark, who is the father of Robb Stark. *In essence, alucard can be considered the "Lord" of castlevania during the events of Lords of shadow 2, as the events were driven primarily by his plan, and he serves as a final boss. (albeit unintentionally) in the previous lords of shadow satan was the mastermind behind the events that created dracula, his own plan having taken many millenia to come to fruition. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mirror of Fate Characters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters Category:Mirror of Fate Category:Vampires Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Heroes Category:Dracula Relatives